this_war_of_minefandomcom-20200213-history
Cigarette
Overview Cigarettes, Quality Roll-Up, and '''Roll-Up Cigarette '''are Basic Items in the game. Some characters are smokers and will consume these items to satisfy their Addictions. Smokers will consume a set number of cigarettes per day. Cigarettes can also be used for barter and have a significantly higher value during a cigarette shortage. Cigarettes are obtained by scavenging, trading with traders, or crafting through the Herbal Workshop. 4 Cigarettes are made for a given recipe. Roll-Up Cigarette The Roll-up Cigarette is a low-quality cigarette containing Homegrown Tobacco, which is essentially processed Herbs. The Herbs can be grown from a Garden, found while scavenging, or bought from a Trader, and then can be further refined into Homegrown Tobacco at the Herbal Workshop. Roll-up Cigarettes are made in batches of 4. Cigarette A medium-quality cigarette made from high-quality Tobacco. Tobacco can be obtained by scavenging or trading. Cigarettes are worth more than Roll-Up Cigarettes. Cigarettes are made in batches of 4. Quality Roll-Up After upgrading the Herbal Workshop to the Improved Herbal Workshop, a survivor can craft Quality Roll-Ups and Medications. The Quality Roll-Up is the highest quality cigarette that the survivors can craft. It contains high-quality Tobacco, with additional processed Herbs mixed in. Quality Roll-ups are made in batches of 4. Crafting vs Ingredient Value The value of crafting individual cigarettes and roll-ups varies depending on the circumstances. During Shortages, the value of cigarettes/roll-ups almost double, and Bojan always values cigarettes/roll-ups much more than other traders. Value also depends heavily on the availability of ingredients. Growing the herbs yourself in a garden takes away from time that could be spent growing vegetables, which are much more useful for survival. Purchasing Tobacco from traders can also end up becoming more expensive than it's worth. In warm weather circumstances with Franko, you should see the following approximate component values of raw ingredients compared to crafted. Note that these values are not per individual cigarette/roll-up, but rather for the 4x that are produced when crafted and the ingredients to make the batch: While the above numbers are pretty disappointing in normal circumstances, Shortages add notable value if the trader is paying double for that particular type of cigarette/roll-up. Cigarette/roll-up shortages will occur at least once in every game (see shortages page for more info). A combination of a shortage and trading with Bojan can yield massive profit. In that setting, 5-6 quality roll-ups can purchase an Assault Rifle, plus some other small items to cover the difference. Compared to the cigarette/roll-up ingredients alone, this yields a greater profit margin than any other crafted good. Selling the rifle to Franko or Viktor for more crafting ingredients can create a powerful self-sustaining economy during the shortage period, and can be even more valuable if ammo or weapons are scarce since Bojan is a reliable source of both. As a result, the benefit of crafting cigarettes/roll-ups is very circumstantial based on the variables of your particular playthrough. Notes * Cigarettes or alcohol can become black market commodities. During this period, Bojan's exchange rate becomes very favorable for Cigarettes which creates a unique trading opportunity. For example, if Katia is sent to trade with Bojan, then 4 Quality Roll-ups is almost enough to buy an Assault Rifle. Viktor or Franko will buy an assault rifle in exchange for 7 Tobacco. The survivors can use the 7 Tobacco can make 28 more Quality Roll-up's. This trading route example creates ~650-700% profit during the black market scenario. * In unpatched versions of the game, Quality Roll-Ups may appear to have similar or less value than regular Roll-up Cigarettes. This bug has since been patched and does not reflect the current game mechanic. * When Cigarettes aren't running out, Franko typically sells the components for cigarettes cheaper than buying the cigarettes outright. Category:Basic Items